bajo las estrellas
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno este es otro de mis trabajos y esta tambien dedicado a todas y todos los escritores de fanfiction ademas de mi amiga siniestra sige como vas es una obra sobre dos de los chicos mas lindos de la serie ustedes sabran quienes son y por favar comenten
1. Chapter 1

Como se le había podido olvidar algo tan importante para el, no podía ser tan olvidadizo o si, solo había una explicación lógi

¿Como se le había olvidado algo tan importante? ¿No podía ser tan olvidadizo? ¿O si? tan solo había una explicación lógica, todavía no reunía la fuerza necesaria para pedirle a Leopold que fuera su pareja en el baile de san Valentín

- No puede ser, que yo este nervioso ante algo así - Susurro el chico mientras caminaba por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la secundaria park

- Después de todo, soy el galán más grande de este pueblo en décadas - Volvió a susurrar en una voz casi inaudible, para después sonreír, debía ser modesto, pero nadie le ganaba en esos juegos del amor, todavía tenia el record de el mayor numero de citas en un año escolar y era admirado por muchos chicos de primaria y niveles inferiores, pero por que Leopold representaba un reto mas grande que ir y pedirle una simple cita, algo que ya había hecho tantas miles de veces mas que paresia un reflejo en el, algo había que lo detenía que lo hacia relajarse a casi un estado de tranquilidad mas aya de la muerte y ese estado el lo conocía bastante bien

- Bueno creo que es mejor no demorar, las cosas por más tiempo - Dijo en medio de un suspiro, mientras apresuraba el paso, al final localizo a el dueño de todos sus mas ocultos pensamientos en el lugar en que lo espera hallar, su casillero, sonrió para si su chico era tan tierno y inocente, era una ternura casi como un pequeño osito panda, eso le daba ternura, pero a cada paso que se acercaba a el podía oír claramente algo que no podía ser otra cosa que una advertencia

- ¿En serio vendrá? - Pregunto el chico a su amigo que sostenía la carta entre sus manos

- Si aquí lo dice, llegara al aeropuerto mañana a las 10:00 AM -

- ¿Y viajara desde Nueva Inglaterra solo para volver a verte?, Valla eso es lo que yo llamo amistad -

- Ya lo creo, Gabriel- Dijo el chico mientras sostenía, la carta contra su pecho y un ligero rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas, cosa que hizo que las alarmas se encendieran en el cuerpo de kenny, de que están hablando o mejor dicho de quien, y por que su ángel se sonrojaba de esa manera, quizás tan solo era una equivocación o quizás algo de lo cual ay que preocuparse, no supo por que pero los últimos paso, pareció que los dio saltando por que en segundos, estaba a lado de su amor

- Hola - Dijo a través de su confiable parka misma que distorsionaba algo el volumen de su voz y ocultaba para su suerte, el tono algo molesto he intrigado que poseía, en ese momento

- Hola - Expreso butters en medio de la sorpresa, no esperaba, que kenny estuviera justo a su espaldas, se sonrojo a un mas profundo por sentirlo tan cerca de el, era algo a lo que todavía no lograba acostumbrarse por completo, el chico de parka naranja sonrió para si era lo que quería conseguir y lo había conseguido, que su amor se olvidara del sujeto que había escrito esa dichosa carta

- Podemos hablar un momento - Exclamo el chico con un claro tono, que indicaba que quería algo de privacidad con el chico, lo que Gabriel interpreto como un largate rápido a menos que quieras pagar las consecuencias; a lo que reacciono de inmediato

- Bueno creo que yo mejor me boy no me gusta hacer mal tercio – Dijo el chico mientras se alegaba lentamente bajo la mirada escudriñadora del chico de la parka naranja, asta que se perdió entre los demás alumnos

- Bueno me gustaría preguntarte algo – Expreso el chico, para ser interrumpido casi al final por su amado – A mi también me gustaría hacerte una pregunta – Lo cual dejo desconcertado a kenny por completo, cual seria la pregunta que butters le quería hacer y por que era tan importante

- Esta bien tu primero – Dijo el chico de parka naranja a su niño de ojos azul grisáceos el cual respondió moviendo ligeramente su cabeza en señal de afirmación

- ¿Me acompañarías a el aeropuerto atraer alguien muy especial para mi? - Expreso con tono dulce y con un ligero toque de nostalgia que paresia provenir de lo mas profundo de su corazón, lo cual golpe duramente a kenny en su ego y corazón por igual, acaso no era la persona mas importante para butters, esta bien, todavía no era su pareja oficial pero ya todos en la secundaria sabían que pasaría si alguien trataba de filetear si quiera en broma con su tierno conejito, las pagaría muy caro y sabían que Kenneth McCormick era peligroso como enemigo dado que no tenia miedo ni si quiera a la muerte para lograr sus expectativas, pero esa pregunta estaba completamente fuera de lugar y el tiempo que demoraba parecía poner preocupado, a el pequeño butters

- Bueno si tienes otros planes lo comprendo quizás le pida a craig y tweek que me acompañen a el aeropuerto si tu no puedes llevarme, no quiero ser algún tipo de molestia para ti – Exclamo con rapidez lo cual relajo un poco a kenny, esa era una de las múltiples cosas, que amaba del chico su ternura casi maternal por los demás era algo completamente enternecedor, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que entre mas se tardara en contestar, butters sufría mas al pensar que era una especie de estorbo para el chico

- No tengo planes para mañana, y seria un honor llevarte a traer a esa persona – Dijo en medio de un pequeño abrazo que proporcionaba a su amado, para tratar de calmarlo, el cual se relajo completamente en sus brazos haciendo que se olvidara por completo de todo lo demás en el universo, pudieron pasar así siglos si la campana de la escuela no viera sonado lo cual rompió la burbuja en la cual estaban inmersa

- Cielos ya es muy tarde, llegare con retraso a la clase de francés – Exclamo el chico preocupado, a lo que kenny tuvo que responder soltándolo suavemente pero antes que se soltara por completo de ese cariñosa muestra de afecto, algo en el cerebro de kenny reacciono, haciendo que hiciera algo que asta ese momento parecía ser solo una pequeña idea, a un lejana que se desarrollaría con el tiempo, y sin pensarlo si quiera dos veces o en las consecuencias de su acto, le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla lo que hizo que el chico de camiseta azul claro se parara en seco ante la acción de su "amigo", por un instante no supo que hacer si salir corriendo o esperar la reacción de kenny, pero cuando vio que el tiempo parecía volver a correr, opto por la primera, dejando a kenny en un estado de shock completo sin mas no por la reacción de butters, si no por lo que el acababa de hacer, cuando su mente pudo cuadrar bien sus ideas, las imágenes y emociones, después de auto desconectarse por completo, no supo que hacer mas que rozarse los labios lentamente como tratando de sentir ese calido calor que emanaba de la dulce piel de su amado

- Te amo – Exclamo en un pequeño y casi imperceptible susurro mientras empezaba a caminar a su salón, a un que su cerebro a duras penas lograba coordinar sus movimientos y evitar morir de la forma mas cruel posible, a un que eso parecía un reto enorme, no supo como pero llego asta su salón y sin si quiera pedirle o si quiera oír el permiso de la maestra, se sentó en su pupitre a un que la maestra daba una clara señal de estar diciendo algo a su persona, pero a el no parecía si quiera incomodarle en lo absoluto, estaba como un zombi idiotizado ante el mar de sentimientos que luchaban en su interior

En otro lugar las cosas eran más caóticas para cierto chico de ojos azul grisáceos, había logrado llegar a la clase de francés, pero su mente en lo último que pensaba era en ese idioma, una y otra vez regresaba, a ese momento en donde los labios de kenny tocaban por un momento su mejilla la cual estaba completamente sonrojada, el tiempo parecía pasar volando después de eso sin darse cuenta termino la clase y tenia que abandonar el salón, para ir a su próxima asignatura, lo que significaba volver a ver a kenny, dado que la siguiente clase era instrucción musical y los dos estaban en la sección de cuerdas el tocando el chelo y kenny el violín, así que tendría que estar muy cerca el uno del otro para llevar a cabo la actividad, lo bueno era que en esa clase casi no cruzaban muchas palabras, busco en su interior tenia que sacar algo de valor para no cometer alguna estupidez a el lado de kenny, o algo peor

Por otro lado el chico de la parka seguía a sus amigos a su siguiente clase algo renuente, esta bien no era su clase preferida pero había algo mas que lo inquietaba y eso era que tenia que estar muy cerca de butters después de ese acontecimiento no planeado – valla y creí que morir a diario era algo difícil de asimilar – exclamo en medio de un pequeño suspiro y tenia razón morir era algo sencillo comparado con luchar con sus sentimientos, los cuales parecían estar en plena guerra dentro suyo, y parecía no haber un ganador todavía

Por suerte para ambos la clase fue tranquila y el maestro no los dejo respirar ni si quiera un minuto, con su idea de mejorar a un mas la técnica de la banda antes de la gran audición de el mes entrante que se llevaría a cabo en Denver, esta bien no hubo conversación explicita pero si una larga y silenciosa conversación de miradas y gestos corporales que eran mas reveladores que cualquier conversación tradicional, un pequeño guiño por aquí, algún suspiro por aya, un leve sonrojeo en fin los dos chicos terminaron mas cansados de lo acostumbrado, pero sintieron que sus almas eran liberadas cuando el timbre sonó, pero a la dicha no duraría mucho tiempo por que en ese instante

- Joven Stotch; Joven McCormick, podrían por favor esperar unos momentos tengo algo importante que hablar con ustedes si son tan amables – esas palabras les cayeron como un balde de agua, pero claro esta que tuvieron que aceptar la orden era un maestro, el cual les pedía algo de su tiempo para hablar una cosa importante o al menos eso era lo que los dos esperaban

- Bien no daré discursos ni sermones, iré directo a el grano- expreso el señor trotski el maestro de música - son de los mejores alumnos que tenido en toda mi podida vida, me gustaría que en el concurso ustedes dos fueran mis cartas ganadoras para así amarrar el primer lugar y demostrarle a esta gente ignorante como se enseña música de verdad, al viejo estilo soviético- exclamo casi gritando, estaba claro que el señor trotski extrañaba Rusia después de su autoexilio por supuestos actos de tracción pero todavía recordaba con nostalgia la música de los que se llegaron llamar los grandes compositores rusos los Moguchaya kuchka, y parecía tener algo pensado para ellos dos – se preguntaran que es lo que aran para asegurar la victoria – dijo el profesor ante la mirada de especulación de sus alumnos – los dos tocaran un solo de violín y chelo titulada la danza de los sables – exclame con una voz que paresia salir de lo mas profundo de su ser – así que aquí tienes la partitura- exclamo con mas tranquilidad – espero que los dos practiquen en conjunto dado que tienes que llegar a una exactitud casi perfecta para ejecutar el solo como debe ser ejecutado no espero menos del 90 de ustedes entendido – hablo el profesor, mientras los chicos no sabían que decir para zafarse de estar a solas con el otro en algún lugar sin mas compañía que la de el chico que los ponía completamente nerviosos

- Bueno veo que no ay objeciones por parte de ninguno de los dos a si que pueden retirarse – exclamo señalando la salida, mientras los dos chicos trataban nerviosamente de levantar y acomodar bien sus instrumentos para inmediatamente salir, bueno al menos esta era la ultima clase así podrían ir a casa y pensar detenidamente algún plan para solucionar su dilema

- Por cierto, me tome la libertad de prepararles unas secciones de ensayo aquí en la escuela ya hable con sus padres y los cuatro están de acuerdo en que las practicas sean de cuatro a ocho de de lunes a viernes empezando desde hoy asta unos días antes de la audición así que sin mas los veré en dos horas, cuídense asta entonces – dijo al momento de cerrar la puerta y no esperar a oír algún comentario de sus alumnos, los cuales estaban anonadados ante la noticias

-Maldición- expresaron al mismo tiempo los dos, lo que sorprendió a el otro chico al darse cuenta de la tensión reinante en ese recinto, por algunos instantes ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento, fue entonces cuando butters saco a relucir un lado de el que poca gente conocía

- Podemos hablar en la aula de francés un momento antes de que te vallas a casa – expreso con algo de miedo y casi a punto de entrecortar las palabras, que salían de su boca en una clara reacción de incertidumbre, a lo cual kenny solo pudo responder con un ligero movimiento de afirmación, así lentamente los dos caminaron silenciosos a la citada aula que para entonces lucia vacía al entrar ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación solo el destino tenia las respuestas a las dudas que cargaba su corazón

- Kenny, respeto a el suceso de la mañana, yo ¿quisiera saber? ¿Que significo para ti realmente?- pregunto el chico con un tono de incertidumbre y una voz suave pero entrecortada, mientras sus manos se frotaban una contra otra en un claro de inseguridad

Kenny por un momento guardo silencio esa era una pregunta que no se esperaba si quiera, pero butters tenia razón, que era lo que realmente sentía por el chico de ojos azul grisáceos, respiro un minuto tenia que dar una respuesta ya, su "amigo" estaba sufriendo de ansiedad y eso lo podía ver claramente, en el frotar de sus manos que ponía ya si delicada piel, de un color rojo intenso, lo cual claramente dejaría algún tipo de marca en ellas, tenia que decidir ya era cuestión de un nanosegundo, descubrir lo que realmente sentía por el, después de todo, era fácil no desde que habían entrado en secundaria había habido cierta química entre ellos dos, cierto juego sutil, algún entre roce por parte de alguno de ellos, tratar de hacer los trabajos grupales juntos, ciertos momento de doble sentido asta el momento de pequeño beso en la mejilla de la mañana, que había sido el detonante final para todo su juego del gato y el ratón

-Butters, yo no puedo - dijo kenny con una voz susurrante, pero su amado dio media vuelta y trato de salir de ay, no por miedo a la respuesta si no miedo a lo que pensaba que diría su amado, su mente le decía que la siguiente palabra eran –amarte- y eso le rompía el corazón en miles de pequeños fragmentos entre cortados, pero cuando trato de alegarse mas del dolor, sintió un par de brazos sujetándolo de la cintura de una forma cariñosa, de pronto sintió unos labios tibios sobre los suyos algo temerosos en un pequeño y silencioso beso casto, un simple roce pero cargado de tanta pasión que parecía arder con la intensidad de un millón de soles, sus ojos se abrieron como dos vasijas de plata asta que sus orbitas le dolieron ay estaba ante el su amado con una sonrisa medio boba y una cara mas roja que la sangre mas fresca saliendo de una herida mortal

- Kenny yo – pero un dedo se poso sobre sus delicados labios para después retirarse y posarse sobre los de su amado para después volverse a posar sobre los de el- déjame terminar de acuerdo – expreso en medio de un silencio que parecía salir desde las profundidades de la tierra, a lo cual el chico de camisa azul, solo logro a firmar con un leve movimiento de cabeza no podía confiar en su voz sentía que se opacara si quiera saliendo de su boca, su amado estaba en las mismas circunstancias pero sabia que si no lograba decir lo que realmente sentía nunca podría estar a el lado de su amor, así que reunido una fuerza de voluntad mas aya de su corazón logro juntas ánimos y continuo

- como decía yo no puedo dejar de amarte nunca sin ti moriría como una flor sin el sol, como un pez sin océano, en pocas palabras necesito o mejor dicho tengo la necesidad de besar tus labios asta que mi vida finalice para siempre y no pueda nunca regresar a ti - expreso mientras un sin fin de lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, sentía que su corazón por primera vez en su vida había sido fiel a lo que sentía no había vuelta atrás, su capa protectora había caído completamente sus sentimientos estaban al descubierto esperando que Leopold no los tomara y los lanzara contra el frió pavimento para luego pisarlos sin piedad

De pronto sus inseguridades fueron apagadas de un solo tajo cuando sintió que algo o alguien se arremolinaban sobre su cuerpo sintiendo un confort sorprendente, de pronto unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y con suavidad empezaron un ligero beso que se profundizaba mas y mas, asta que sin darse cuenta los dos terminaron tirados en el piso el uno sobre el otro y el salón se llenaban con suaves quejidos y sonidos de afecto, mientras sus manos trataban de recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo

-Te amo- surgí débilmente de la garganta de el chico de camisa azul

-Lo se- dijo el chico de parka naranja en medio de lo que parecía ser un ronroneo

De pronto el chico de camisa azul se aparto un poco, su cerebro había empezado a reaccionar después de los momentos donde la pasión habían llevado la batuta, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero esta vez no de felicidad había dejado que su lado pasivo dejara que sus mas bajos intentos dominaran, ¿Qué pensaría kenny que era un cualquiera que con tan solo un beso se entregaría a quien fuera, una vulgar mujerzuela o que estaría ay solo para los momentos donde el lo necesitara?

- Mejor me boy, la practica esta a punto de empezar- exclamo tratando de levantarse a lo que su amado, reacciono sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas, como si supiera que si lo dejaba salir de esa habitación antes de reafirmar lo que había dicho lo perdería para siempre

-No te vallas- exclamo en medio de un ligero sollozo, esas palabras sorprendieron a butters, ¿kenny no quería que se fuera de su lado? Si nunca habían sido pareja, al menos en el sentido común o corriente de ese tipo de relaciones, pero sentir a kenny tan cerca de el tan vulnerable, lo hacia sentir tan cerca de el como si estuviera conociendo a un kenny diferente, en lugar del seguro confiado y incluso despreocupado ante la muerte que conocía

- Te amo – expreso el chico de la parka naranja ante el silencio de su ser querido, tenia que decirlo era hora o nunca, todo o nada, mientras su parka ya lucia semi mojada ante el mar de lagrimas que derramo por el silencio y emotividad del momento, que sentía que todavía le corroía el alma

-Yo también te amo - expreso el chico al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba en un fuerte abrazo de el para poco después empezar un ligero beso lo cual calmo todos los demonios de inseguridad de kenny si es que después de esas palabras todavía le quedaba algo de desconfianza

El tiempo voló después de eso la practica se desarrollo como estaba previsto y parece ser que su conversación les había servido dado que los dos parecían compartir una especie de conexión psíquica cuando la practica termino, los dos se despidieron rápidamente de el maestro, que no podía caer de su asombro de la complejidad y alto grado de sincronización que los dos poseían, era como si su alma se viera fusionado en un solo ser, que habitaba dos cuerpos por algún asar de destino, pero lo ultimo que pensaban los dos era en ir a casa después de dar la vuelta en las escaleras se apresuraron a el salón de artesanías donde siguieron con lo que habían dejado pendiente, entre un mar de besos y carisias, sin llegar algo mas aya de un ligera con tendencia sexual algo diluida por el sentimiento de pertenencia que compartían

Si no viera sido por la campana de la iglesia que anunciaba la misa de las 10 de la noche quizás vieran pasado la noche juntos en ese salón de clases sin saber como responder ante las preguntas de sus padres y conocidos, la cara de butters expreso un miedo inaudito sus padres que dirían había violado el toque de queda de las 9 de la noche y su hora de tolerancia, no había marcado si quiera para llamar que llegaría mas tarde y su celular yacía con las otras pertenecías inútiles en ese momento

- O señor, mis padres me mataran – expresaba al momento que le daba un sobresalto, lo que lo obligo a ponerse de pie y tratar de ponerse su chamarra y marcar el numero de su casa, mientras kenny solo podía contemplarlo como un idiota sin poder dejar su hechizo, pero cuando butters se agacho para despedirse, no supo por que pero ay fue cuando se dio cuenta que su ángel tenia que partir y que esa burbuja mágica se había roto por el momento, pero su mente no se quedo mucho tiempo desconcertada y pensó en un simple pero efectivo plan

-Si quieres yo te llevo en mi coche- exclamo a lo que su amado sonrió, afirmando que la idea le parecía estupenda, no solo por que llegaría antes si no por que sabia que kenny inventaría alguna excusa para que sus padres no lo castigaran, como esa vez que fueron, tweek, pip, kenny y el a ver esa película para adultos en nort park,y se les había hecho tardísimo para llegar a su casa y kenny rápidamente invento que se habían quedado para hacer un trabajo de investigación en su casa y que pasarían la noche ay, convencer a los padres de tweek y los tutores de pip no fue tan difícil, pero kenny tuvo que hacer la actuación de su vida por teléfono para convencer a los padres de butters, pero al fin lo logro incluso logrando que butters se dejara de preocupar por alguna sanción futura sobre el tema, cosa que el siempre le agradeció desde ese día, cada vez que podía, a lo cual kenny expresaba que viera hecho lo mismo por cualquier amigo, lo que no le quitaba valor a los ojos de butters

- Ya inventare algo- expreso en medio de una pequeña sonrisa lo que calmo a butters inmediatamente, no sabia por que pero estando al lado de kenny se sentía tan seguro y protegido que no dudaba nada de lo que el decía, así tan rápido como pudieron subieron a el auto sus cosas y se encaminaron, en medio de una charla animada lo cual hizo que los 20 minutos se les pasaran volando, y sin mas estuvieran enfrente de la casa de Leopold, pero a un que ya estaban ay seguían en el auto conversando y sin preocuparse por la hora, asta que butters noto el reloj, de el tablero lo cual encendió la alarma, por dios era casi una hora mas tarde de lo que le había dicho a sus padres que llegaría

-Diablos me castigaran- expreso mientras abría la puerta del auto, pero antes si quiera que pusiera un pie fuera de el, fue jalado gentilmente a su interior de nuevo para recibir un tierno beso de su amado, - te prometí que no tendrías problema y así será- dijo mientras bajaba del auto y se apresuraba ayudar a bajar a butters de el mismo y su chelo, siempre se pregunto como butters había terminado con el chelo y cartman con ese mendigo diminuto triangulito de metal que no pesaba mas que 15 gramos, pero por otro lado si eso viera pasado quizás le viera cortado el gordinflas como pareja de dueto y eso seria mas desastroso que morir casi a diario, mientras caminaba junto todo el valor que pudo y trato de hacer la historia convincente ya tenia un punto a su favor los instrumentos y la practica podía usar eso para su beneficio personal, ahora solo tenia que hacer que los padres de Leopold tragaran el anzuelo

Toco la puerta con mucho cuidado, cualquier movimiento en falso podría significar el fin de su plan, tenia que hablar tranquilo, seguro, convincente, y sobre todo rogar que butters no sintiera la presión de el momento, no supo por que pero le tomo la mano al mismo instante en que se oía la voz de enseguida abro de su madre, lo cual calmo a el chico de sobre manera, susurrándole a el oído rápidamente- tranquilo estoy aquí y no te dejare solo- antes que la puerta se abriera y lo primero que hizo su madre en lugar de abrazarlo era lo que kenny y butters sabían desde un principio que haría

- Leopold Stotch, que bonitas son estas horas de llegar jovencito, se suponía que estarías aquí a las 8:30 en punto, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenias por tu irresponsabilidad- gritaba la madre del chico mientras parecía tener una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado la preocupación por otro lado el enojo y la frustración, de no verlo llegar a la hora, por otro lado butters parecía estar a un paso de el colapso nervioso ante esa visión, y quien lo culparía si asta kenny no sabia que decir, para empezar a desarrollar su plan, y así al menos sacara su amado de el problema en el que estaba, pero para su sorpresa algo paso

- Tranquilízate mama, la practica se extendió mas de lo esperado, estábamos tan concentrados que no, nos dimos cuenta de la hora, asta que sonó la torre de la iglesia, y kenny se ofreció gentilmente a traerme, pero el coche sufrió una pinchadura y el celular se quedo sin baterías después de la ultima llamada que te hice para avisarte que venia y el de kenny no tenia batería desde la mañana, pero al menos estamos aquí no es verdad- dijo el chico dejando con asombro a todos ay presentes, por primera vez en su vida su madre no supo que decir, estaba claro que nunca espero enfrentar a su hijo de esta forma, después de todo butters era lo mas cercano a el hijo perfecto que alguien pudiera tener, y claro esta a un que no lo demostraban muy a menudo, pero estaban orgullosos de el, sin saber que hacer solo se limito abrazarlo, como tratando de auto calmarse por la tardanza de su hijo, después se dio cuenta que kenny todavía estaba a su lado con una expresión entre medio boba y medio perdida, algo raro para un chico que estaba siempre despierto, pero supuso que era el cansancio de la practica

-Bueno creo que será mejor que me retire- expreso, mientras se despedía con un simple saludo de manos de su amado, hubiera preferido algo mas romántico, pero la presencia de la madre de Leopold lo acobardo incluso mas que la mismísima muerte

- Te veo mañana - expreso butters al mismo tiempo que le daba la mano, esta bien, el esperaba despedirlo de una manera mas romántica, pero le paso lo mismo que a kenny, su madre era alguien a quien tener mucho respeto y consideración, pero algo paso que ni en sus mas remotos sueños podrían imaginar

- ¿Kenny por que no te quedas a dormir? Al cabo es viernes y mañana no ay escuela, creo que puedo converses a tus padres de que te dejen quedar a un que dudo mucho que les moleste de seguro ya deben estar dormidos, así que entra y mañana temprano les avisaremos- expreso la madre del chico mientras los dos estaban con una cara que no podría describir su asombro

- Bueno yo – expreso el chico, esta bien podía se una invitación sincera o una trampa muy bien elaborada pero el solo hecho de dormir bajo el mismo techo de su amado, era una tentación difícil de resistir por un minuto lo dudo, pero su voluntad se vio quebrada cuando vio el ligero sonrojo que se formaba en las pequeñas mejillas de leopold

- Esta bien, acepto- exclamo lo que hizo que su amado se pusiera algo mas nervioso, o por dios, kenny dormiría en su casa, bajo el mismo techo que el, eso era algo que esperaba que pasara pero no tan rápido

- Entonces pasa- exclamo la señora a lo que kenny contesto que tenia que ir a pagar su coche y estacionarlo, - esta bien, butters tu te encargaras de instalar a kenny en la habitación de huéspedes, ya son las 12 de la noche y quiero dormir un poco de acuerdo- dijo en le mismo momento que se retiraba a su habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, conocía a su hijo mejor de lo que el creía y estaba segura que la tardanza no se debía a la practica, pero nunca había visto a butters tan feliz y eso la alegraba de sobre manera, así que decidió darles un pequeño empujón, después de eso los dos chicos se quedaron solos kenny estaciono su auto a un lado del de butters, para después entrar con un poco de temor a la casa de su amado, sabia muy bien una vez cruzando esa puerta todo cambiaria para los dos

Después pues de eso todo pareció acelerarse, butters llevo a kenny a la habitación que tenían reservada para las visitas, y a un que la tentación de pasar ay la noche era muy poderosa sentía que eso era algo que no podía hacer asta estar completamente seguro de lo que realmente sentía, lo cual era algo ilógico por que sabia muy bien la respuesta, dejando a su amado solo para dirigirse a su habitación que era la continua, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, dormía en bajo el mismo techo que su amado separados solo por una insignificante pared

- Te amo – expreso antes de serrar los ojos y casi pudo a ver jurado oír a la distancia un yo también, que podría oscurecer tanta alegría en ese pequeño pueblo de colorado que o mejor dicho que por que en ese mismo instante casi a el otro lado del país un chico terminaba de preparar su maleta para el viaje mas importante de su vida


	2. capitulo dos

Al día siguiente, kenny abrió los ojos como si estuviera despertando de un lindo sueño cuando noto algo raro del lugar donde e

Al día siguiente, kenny abrió los ojos como si estuviera despertando de un lindo sueño cuando noto algo raro del lugar donde estaba, momento esa no era su casa, era fácil de deducirlo por que los vidrios estaban limpios no había ratas y su colección de cinco mil revistas porno no estaban en una esquina, de pronto su mente reinicio tan rápido que parecía el golpe de un tren descarrilado, su corazón se acelero a 3000 revoluciones por minuto cuando recordó por fin donde estaba, la sangre corrió tan rápido por su cara para sonrojarla que corría el peligro de morir en cualquier momento, pero algo se lo impidió definitivamente no moriría en esa cama, era algo que butters no podría soportar y tan solo pensar que haría sufrir a su amado, era algo que le partía ligeramente el corazón, de pronto su meditación fue interrumpida por unos ligeros golpes en la puerta acompañadas por una voz que lo puso a un mas sonrojado

- Kenny estas despierto- pregunto una tierna voz del otro lado de la puerta, el chico estaba en un estado cercano al éxtasis premuerto, pero sabia que tenia que decir algo, así que reuniendo todo su valor y sobre todo todas sus energías, logro decir algo -si butters, puedes pasar- esas ultimas palabras no las pensó solo las dijo era algo que quería decir desde hacia tantas horas, era lo único que deseaba a ver podido decir cuando los dos se despidieron para ir a dormir

- De acuerdo espero que no te moleste- exclamo el chico mientras ligeramente abría la puerta para entrar, en la habitación y poder ver a su amado en la cama bajo una ligera luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas, algo que le daba una esencia casi mística, lo que hizo que se detuviera por un instante, lo que dio oportunidad a que kenny se levantara de la cama y diera unos cuantos pasos antes de notar que butters parecía sonrojarse mas de la cuenta, fue entonces cuando sintió un ligero frió en todo el cuerpo y logro verse en el espejo, o santo cristo se le había olvidado por completo que el dormía completamente desnudo y le había dado a leopold una vista privilegiada de toda su anatomía, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara casi asta el desangramiento nasal; rápidamente dio un salto parecido a el de un conejito muerto de miedo y se enterró en las mantas de la cama, para tratar de romper ese momento algo incomodo para los dos, después de algunos minutos incómodos, el pequeño butters logro romper ese momento

- Quieres que te pase tus pantalones – dijo mientras estiraba la mano con la prenda en ella, a lo cual kenny respondió levantando un poco la mano para tomarla y proceder a ponerse la prenda bajo las mantas, para después salir un poco mas presentable

- Bueno yo – trato de expresarse kenny, tenia que decir algo para tratar de evitar el tema, pero para su suerte fue su amado el que la cambio de inmediato

- Gustas desayunar- pregunto mientras se dirigía a la puerta, lo que kenny reacciono dejando escapar un ligero suspiro, y decir en medio de una ligera sonrisa

-Me muero de hambre- mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de su amado, pero algo lo detuvo se volvió y vio que había dejado algo desordenada la habitación, no era común en el pensar en levantar su habitación o cualquier otra parte de su casa, generalmente vivía en lugar que podría parecer cualquier lugar del tercer mundo, pero algo había en ese lugar que lo invitaba a dejarlo como lo había encontrado

- En seguida bajo –exclamo a lo cual butters volteo ligeramente con una expresión de por que – este se me olvido asear el cuarto, además que quiero ponerme la camisa dado que tengo un poco de frió en la espalda, a lo que su amado respondió con una ligera sonrisa- no tardes de acuerdo- mientras salida de la habitación – si- dijo mientras peleaba por acomodar las cobijas en su lugar ¿Cómo diablos se ponía un edredón? no sabia si quiera que existían ese tipo de cosas para las camas, por fin logro su cometido, y se paro orgullo a mirarlo por unos instantes, no había sido fácil pero lo había logrado, y eso era algo de lo cual se sentía profundamente orgullos

- Kenny, ya esta listo el desayuno- oyó decir a su niño querido, lo que hizo que su estomago reclamara algo de alimento ya había sufrido muchas faltas de proteínas en el pasado y no quería que se repitiera de nuevo, así que sin mas gruño con todas sus fuerzas además de un ligero retortijón- esta bien ya entendí- dijo el chico sosteniéndose el estomago, y sin mas bajo, pero cada paso que daba un riquísimo olor se acrecentaba en la casa, era algo que hacia que su estomago reclamara alimento como un desesperado lo cual hizo que su estomago se estremeciera como un lunático sin control, al llegar a el comedor vio algo que por un momento hizo que una ligera lagrima rodara por su mejilla derecha, era como si viera muerto y llegado al cielo ante el estaba una mesa con leche, cereal, jugo de naranja, huevos con tocino, tostadas españolas y unos ricos waffles cubiertos de crema batida con fresa en trocitos pequeños con un poco de chocolate picado, butters que estaba poniendo los últimos toques a la mesa se quedo extrañado de la actitud de su amado, ¿Por qué diablos no se sentaba? Solo permanecía inmóvil ante la mesa como si estuviera dentro de algún transe espiritual

- Kenny si gustas puedes sentarte- exclamo mientras el tomaba asiento y empezaba a tomar del rico jugo de naranja, lo cual saco a kenny de su estado, cierto esa comida no era un sueño era su desayuno, lo cual hizo que pusiera una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba, era la primera vez que no sabia por que comenzar, cada uno de los mangares de la mesa lo invitaba a probarlos y perderse ante sus maravillosos y místicos sabores, pero la lógica se impuso, tenia que demostrar que tenia modales, estaba de invitado en la casa de la persona mas importante para el; en todo el universo, así que decidió empezar tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja antes de comenzar con el alimento sólido, mientras el desayuno transcurría en relativa calma, ninguno de los dos supo por que, pero en un instante se había terminado sentando demasiado juntos y empezado a compartir pequeñas porciones de su desayuno, era una imagen como de una pareja recién casada que aprovecha cualquier momento de intimidad para demostrar su amor eterno, por ningún momento en la mente de kenny, paso la idea de que quizás los padres de su amado bajarían en cualquier momento y lo encontrarían disfrutando de sus ricos labios rechazando el mangar ofrecido ante el

Leves besos sustituyeron, a los juegos con comida, sentía que los labios delicados y tiernos de butters, era lo que realmente apagaba sus ansias de comer, era como si viera encontrado un cuerno de la abundancia que le proporcionaba todo lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos de un minuto al otro, se encontraban en el piso con su amado enzima de el mientras sus manos se entrelazaban lentamente sus labios recorrían toda la extensión del cuello de su niño, mientras el respondía lamiendo tiernamente su oreja derecha, dando pequeños ronroneos como muestra de aprobación ante la situación, completamente para los dos era algo tan erótico y ni si quiera habían bajado un poco mas de pronto unos ligeros ruidos los sacaron de su concentración

Los señores Stotch habían bajado para desayunar, al llegar la señora Stotch demostró una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al descubrir la escena no era algo extraño, pero ella sabia muy bien que butters no era de los que estuviera despeinado a la hora del desayuno, además que los labios de ambos chicos lucían abultados y sus mejillas todavía no recobraban su tono de piel normal

-Buenos días - exclamo mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer su desayuno mientras el señor Stotch se preparaba un rico café colombiano, le llevaba como era posible que el era el único en esa casa que apreciara el dulce sabor de ese exquisito café importado de Colombia 100 hecho a mano, era incomprensible para el, pueblo de ignorantes iletrados

- Gracias por la comida señora stotch – exclamo el chico una vez acabado su desayuno a lo que la señora stotch respondió con una ligera sonrisa y algo que lo dejo perplejo - gracias kenny, pero al que deberías agradecerle el rico desayuno es a mi hijo, no es así cariño- exclamo poniendo un brazo sobre su hijo el cual sorbía sus últimos tragos de jugo con un aparente inquietud creciente - oye cariño a que horas dijiste que llegaría tu amigo- interrumpió ese incomodo momento para su hijo, esas palabras parecieron funcionar dado que butters dejo el vaso y su expresión cambio de pena a una inquietud y semi sobre salto

- Es cierto, su carta decía que llegaría a las 10 y ya son las 7:30 a penas me da tiempo de arreglarme para ir a traerlo- expreso el chico mientras se levantaba y empezaba a dirigirse a la parte superior de la casa – no te preocupes, nosotros de llevaremos en el auto, tómatelo con calma- expreso su padre, después de terminar su café el cual parecía ponerlo de mejor humor- gracias papa, pero kenny se ofreció a llevarme dado que ustedes tiene la reunión de del grupo matrimonial de la iglesia- esas palabras parecieron caerles como una bomba a sus padres, era cierto, la reunión solo tenían 60 minutos para llegar como se les habías hecho tan tarde inmediatamente corrieron a su habitación, para empezar a reglarse, dejando a kenny, solo en la parte inferior de la casa, el cual tardo algunos minutos, para reacomodar los acontecimientos, en especial esa mirada intrigante de la madre de butters que parecía atravesarlo por completo a cada instante, como si su corazón estuviera siendo escudriñado asta el mas mínimo detalle, de pronto dos figuras bajaron por la escalera principal

-Bueno cariño nos vamos, recuerda estaremos aquí para la hora de la comida, pero si nos retrasamos, preparas algo para comer para ti y tus visitas, nosotros comeremos fuera, exclamo su madre mientras se escuchaba claramente como su padre encendía el auto y solo pasaron 5 minutos antes de que saliera de la cochera, dejando a los dos chicos completamente solos, lo cual kenny no desaprovecho para nada, tenia algún tiempo mas a solas con su amado y a un que el lugar lo intimidaba algo, el solo hecho de estar mas cerca de su amor era como un sedante que lo hacia tomar algunas locuras, lentamente subió las escaleras y se dirigió a el cuarto de su amado, el cual parecía no escuchar su aproximación inmediata

Lentamente abrió la puerta ingreso en el habitación de pronto un objeto callo sobre el, lo cual hizo que cerrara los ojos como autoprotección, unos segundos después los logro abrir, para toparse una visión que casi lo mata por estancamiento de sangre en su cabeza, butters yacía sobre el; completamente desnudo, salvo una ligera toalla, cubriéndolo la cual no hacia muy buen trabajo, dado que kenny podía ver mas aya de su lindo ombligo, la situación era la mas erótica que los dos habían tenido, por otro lado butters estaba algo desorientado, estaba por dirigirse al baño, su madre lo había hecho olvidar a kenny por algunos momentos además tenia la presión de ir al aeropuerto por su amigo era algo lo cual era difícil de manejar de pronto gusto cuando de dirigía al baño topo con algo y callo sobre el lo cual no distinguió muy bien creyó que podía a ver sido un silla o algo de pronto sintió como su entrepierna era presionada por algo que paresia crecer lentamente ante algo de presión ejercida por el, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas de lo que se habían sonrojado en su vida, cuando sintió una mano acariciándolas sus ojos crecieron tanto que en poco empezarían a dolerle, cuando sintió un unos labios cuyo sabor sabia identificar sin problemas sobre los suyos

No supo por que pero se dejo llevar por el momento sus manos entrelazaron alrededor del cuello de su amado mientras empezaba una guerra sin cuartel entre sus bocas que parecían tratar de auto succionar cada esencia de ellos, mientras sentía como una mano de kenny bajaba peligrosamente por su espalda y rozaba lentamente la parte baja, ay fue cuando su cerebro dio la voz de alarma y sin mas se alego de su el. Kenny parecía algo contrariado, de pronto sintió como una ligera lagrima callo sobre el seguida de otra y otra mas asta que se transformo en un mar de lagrimas y tristeza de parte de un corazón adolorido, en ese instante sintió como su corazón se encogía de un solo golpe, se sentía el peor ser viviente de todo el universo, no podía verlo a los ojos, pero tenia que verlo sabia que su ángel estaba llorando, estaba sufriendo por su culpa y eso no lo podía permitir, lentamente tomo la cara de su amado, pero el, ante un reacción que kenny no podía si quiera imaginar rechazo esa caricia de ternura, mientras con un ligero sonido de su voz balbuceaba algunas frases incoherentes, asta que sintió la mano de butters en el cuello de su camisa aferrada con un odio casi espectral mientras lentamente su cara se acercaba a su oído derecho

- Te odio, maldito infeliz- exclamo en medio de un sollozo mientras se levantaba de ay, y con el obligaba a kenny a levantarse, sin importarle su forma de vestir o que la toalla en cualquier momento caería, bajo y después camino con paso firme asta la entrada principal y sin mas con una fuerza poco usual en el lanzo a kenny fuera de su casa, haciendo que aterrizara en medio de el pasto congelado y duro como el metal

- No te quiero volver en mi vida, entiendes, te odio- gritaba con un odio creciente, al mismo tiempo que de un portazo cerraba la puerta, mientras con kenny la cosa era completamente desconcertante, era como un mar de incertidumbres y de pensamientos descontrolados, que el golpe o aterrizaje había ayudado a aumentar con los dolores de la caída, pero lo que mas le lo hizo sufrir fue cuando su corazón se paralizo oyendo las ultimas palabras de su amado, y después un portazo con toda la ira del mundo, sentía que decir algo pero que tenia que decirlo, sentía que tenia que decirlo era ahora o nunca

- TE AMO - grito con todas sus fuerzas que le importaba que la gente lo viera raro o que lo juzgara, en su mente cualquier comentario era olvidado casi de inmediato, por el sentimiento de poder perder a su amado, sin mas se levanto y golpeo contra la puerta como un loco desquiciado arañando y tratando por todos los medios posibles de abrirla cada golpe lo salpicaba mas y mas de sangre, que le importaba sus manos se estaban poniendo moradas, que sus dedos tronaban y rompieran en miles de pedazos, y que una de sus piernas yacía semi dislocada, por la presión ejercida en ella, pero a un así luchaba por conseguir el perdón de su amado, asta que sin mas dio un golpe con todo lo que le restaba de fuerza pero con tan mala suerte que pego con la cabeza, lo que lo mato en esos instante, un golpe seco contra la manija, fue lo que logro silenciar todo el ajetreó que hacia, lo ultimo que pudo ver fue la puerta cerrada su corazón, se estrujo a un mas, el golpe no había sido mortal, pero el paro cardíaco por el dolor hizo que su corazón explotara matándolo de una de las formas mas crueles que el aya conocido jamás

Del otro lado de la puerta después de haberla cerrado leopold se había dejado caer contra ella y empezado a llorar amargamente, su corazón se estrujaba violentamente, su cerebro trascribía información a una velocidad que una súper computadora viera encontrado intragable, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y sus lagrimales le ardían ante la necesidad de seguir expulsando lagrimas que ya no podía producir, sus manos no bastaban para darle el soporte necesario de amor y comprensión que necesitaba, se sentía como el ser mas miserable de toda la creación, su mente decía que lo ultimo que kenny había dicho era solo una ilusión, si lo amaba ¿Por que fue tan legos? ¿Por que no respeto su cuerpo? ¿Por qué se sentía como una vulgar mujerzuela a la que kenny solo quería para un acoston rápido? y luego votarla de su cama para ir a buscar las siguientes piernas vírgenes que el desvirginaria, su mente no daba para mas, y su cuerpo era también golpeado por la puerta ante el embate de kenny que golpeaba con la fuerza de un ariete, cada golpe era como mil puñaladas en el corazón del chico de pronto sintió un golpe seco y una paz desconcertante, ¿Por qué kenny había dejado de golpear con tanta insistencia? Acaso ya se había cansado de el, sus tribulaciones fueron pronto olvidadas cuando sintió algo tibio escurrir entre sus piernas, al principio sintió que su cuerpo no había podido contener una función básica, pero después se horrorizo ante la visión que estaba sucediendo, bajo el un mar de sangre entraba por debajo de la puerta, sangre tibia y roja destellante con un ligero toco cristalino, era la primera vez que leopold, le ocurría algo de esa magnitud a excepción de esa vez que kenny le había clavado una estrella ninja por error, cosa que el chico de la parka trato de remediar durante años, haciendo casi lo humanamente posible para que butters lo perdonara, lo cual no había necesitado hacer dado que leopold lo había perdonado desde el principio, pero en el fondo al chico le gustaba la atención que recibía de su amado, de pronto su mente se ilumino, y sin mas abrió la puerta, sintió como su corazón se paro en seco ante la imagen macabra que estaba ante el su amado tumbado sobre las escaleras sus manos llenas de sangre y su frente una profunda herida que dejaba casi al descubierto una parte de su cráneo, no supo por que pero se arrogo sobre el tratando de sentirlo cerca, de sentir su calor de nuevo, pero lo único que sentía era como ese calor tan familiar se desvanecía

- No te mueras- grito, mientras sus manos trataban desesperadamente de sujetarlo, para introducirlo a la casa, luego se preocuparía de cómo limpiar el piso la puerta, las escaleras en fin, una vez dentro se apresuro, sabia que su amado, tenia el tiempo contado, si revivía cada día pero para el un día sin verlo era como un siglo sin luz un año sin comida, una tarde sin aire, era en pocas palabras su muerte en vida, sintió su pulso a un que a el principio parecía no haber sintió un ligero golpeteo su corazón todavía mandaba una leve corriente sanguínea a todo el cuerpo pero se estaba perdiendo mucha por las heridas corrió rápidamente hacia su cuarto y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su ropa regada sobre la cama la cual estaba recién lavada y bajo inmediatamente sus camisas fueron desgarradas al igual que sus calcetines y un juego de sabanas que sirvieron para contener la sangre lentamente el sangrado se contuvo pero su amado no daba señales de vida paresia que el señor de la oscuridad reclamaría esta vez para siempre su alma, sus ojos no dejaban de temblar, al ver el terrible espectáculo que estaba delante de el

-Te amo- susurro mientras se posaba delicadamente sobre su amado, que le importaba si sus padres lo consideraban loco si ante los ojos de la humanidad era un desquiciado, sentía que quizás esa seria la única oportunidad de volver a estar tan cerca de su amado otra vez, su calor envolvió a kenny, como un abrazo maternal, encendiendo de nuevo lentamente la llama de su vida

En otro lugar las cosas eran menos emotivas, un sinfín de seres lúgubres pasaban en medio de un océano de lamentaciones y suplicas, miles de lenguas se oían sin obtener respuesta, arremolinándose, frente a el rió aqueronte a la espera de que caronte el barque del inframundo los cruza al otro lado al final de su viaje

- Escuchar, desgraciadas almas, abandonar toda esperanza, ya vivieron una vez y si no han sabido utilizar ese regalo como es debido, arrepiéntanse por todos los siglos, ante su arrogancia y omnivalencia- gritaba mientras con su remo golpeaba sin piedad, a toda alma que no subía con rapidez a bordo de su barcaza, el espectáculo era nuevo para kenny, regularmente aparecía en el infierno en medio de una fiesta o algo, nunca ante el barquero caronte, eso lo llenaba de miedo eso significaba que una vez que pusiera un pie dentro de la barcaza, su existencia misma, se acabaría para siempre, los ojos de su alma trataron vanamente de soltar alguna lagrima ante el dolor de ese momento, pero los muertos no expresan de esa forma su tristeza

- Valla, valla, valla, miren quien finalmente llego, al final de su travesía- exclamo el barquero al tomar suavemente la cabeza de kenny y acercarla lo mas posible a su lúgubre cara – no me digas que al fin tendré el honor de transportarte al otro lado del rió, recuerda una vez sobre mi barca no ay vuelta atrás, tu don no servirá para nada- exclamaba, para la joven alma, la cual por primera vez sentía el pesado abrazo de la muerte sobre si y no un ligero rodamiento cerca de el

- Si me haces, el honor – dijo el ser siniestro mientras lo tomaba de el cuello, de pronto un calor empezó lentamente a emanar de el, lo cual hizo que el barquero lo soltara, - pero que demonios- grito haciendo que el chico reaccionara - como es posible que tu llama siga ardiendo – exclamo, mientras sus manos huesudas sujetaban el remo con una fuerza que hizo crujir el ancestral instrumento

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto el chico extrañado ante la reacción del barquero, que lo veía con ojos de desdicha y resignación otra vez el premio gordo se le había ido de las manos - que no estas muerto, a un completamente – exclamo con resignación, como podía ser eso esta vez pensaba que al fin lo tenia entre sus manos, pero sus cálculos fallaron

- Bueno te veré después, tengo toda la eternidad, para llevar tu alma al otro lado del rió y soy paciente – dijo al mismo momento en que subía a su embarcación y se alegaba en medio de un mar de suplicas, maldiciones y lamentos infernales

- Pero que demonios- grito el chico, al sentir como era jalado a su cuerpo terrenal con una velocidad vertiginosa, había escapado esta vez de una muerte completamente seguro, así que cuando abrió los ojos su primera reacción, fue de agitación su respiración era tensa, rápida, descontrolada sus movimientos involuntarios, pero una mano lo ayudo a sentarse lo cual hizo el trabajo de sus pulmones mas fácil, y su respiración se normalizo, después de algunos tosidos con sangre lo cual era normal si se tiene en consideración que sus pulmones empezaban a llenarse de sangre, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de recuperar completamente, su aliento cuando sintió unos labios posesionarse de los suyos, su mente todavía estaba llena de imágenes, sonidos y pensamientos descontrolados, pero el beso concentro todo en una sola idea, la cual lo hizo ponerse mas sonrojado que un tomate maduro

- Creí que te perdía para siempre – balbuceo, butters al momento de terminar el beso apasionado, abrazándolo suavemente, permaneciendo unos instantes en silencio mientras, sus manos se aferraban el uno al otro

- Butters – exclamo kenny, con una voz completamente apagada, paresia que sus fuerzas no regresaban del todo, pero sabia que mientras mas tardara, su amado se alegaría mas de el, tenia que reunir todo el valor que su espíritu, pudiera otorgarle, era ahora o nunca mas

-Te amo – dijo lentamente, su voz era algo entrecortada pero todavía tenia esa poderosa energía que emanaba de ella, los ojos de Leopoldo se llenaron de suaves lagrimas que estaban esperando salir y derramarse sobre su rostro pero algo impedía que cumplieran su cometido, su mente todavía recordaba como las manos de kenny profanaban su espacio personal, eso lo hacia sentir humillado, despechado, acaso para kenny, el solo significaba una simple cosa "sexo" su mente se repetía una y otra vez que el era mejor que eso, si kenny solo lo quería para eso, no valía ni una mas de sus cristalinas lagrimas

- Demuéstralo- fue la única palabra que salio de sus labios, mientras se apartaba del calido abraso de su amado, y se dirigía a el baño, debía bañarse se sentía sucio y no solo era la sangre que estaba sobre el, mas el sudor y eso, sentía todavía las manos de kenny recorrerlo, esta bien que era una situación excitante nueva pero al mismo tiempo por que sentía que era una mujerzuela, esta bien amaba a kenny con toda su alma pero si el solo lo utilizaba su corazón no sabia cuando tiempo podía engañarse a si mismo

En otro lugar el chico de la parka estaba en shock de nuevo, por unos instantes su cerebro no supo que hacer pero cuando vio a su amado subir las escaleras sabia que era tiempo de tomar pronta acción era imposible pensar que asta ase 5 minutos todo estaba bien antes de esas frías palabras de su amado, no supo como pero los siguientes minutos fueron caóticos su mente solo parecía tener imágenes caóticas de esos sucesos solo recordaba instantes, pero lo que si recordaba fue como logro lo que su corazón anhelaba con cada latido de su corazón

Detuvo a su amado antes de entrar en el baño, ay lo tenía; el orgulloso Kenneth McCormick de rodillas ante Leopold Stotch, el chico que había logrado encender en el una llama que hace tiempo creía muerta, la de la esperanza de amar y ser correspondido de igual manera

-Como podría demostrarlo- imploro en medio de un sollozo su voz antes elocuente había perdió su facultad de serenidad que antaño tenia, implorando para que butters le diera la guía, para solucionar el predicamento, que con sus acciones había creado, los ojos de leopold lo vieron fríamente como cada parte de su cuerpo y alma fueran escudriñados asta lo mas profundo de su ser

- ¿Kenneth para ti que significo? Pregunto el chico con voz fría y monótona, mientras sus manos se posaban en los hombros de su amado, tratando de no demostrar el ligero temblor que de ellos emanaba, la mente de kenny burbujeo en su interior, en pocas palabras, sentía que leopold era lo mejor que su miserable vida le había ofrecido, pero la pregunta era en pocas palabras correcta, que significaba Leopold para el, su corazón decía que era como un abrazo calido lleno de amor, su mente que era lo que sus pensamientos imploraban silenciosamente, su alma gritaba que butters era su gemela con la cual pedía fusionarse para volver a ser uno solo como antes, el chico levanto la mirada tenia que ver a su amado a los ojos pero se topo con una mirada fría y oscura que no parecía ser propia del chico todos sus sentidos dieron el impulso necesario para el siguiente paso tomo las dos manos de su amado entre las suyas y lentamente se puso de pie, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para quedar a la altura de su amado, eran solo 4 centímetros los que lo diferenciaban de estatura pero a un así sentía que debía verlo directo a los ojos su contacto fue progresivo pero cada instante esa capa de frialdad se derretía

- Eres todo para mi- susurro mientras colocaba su cabeza en la coyuntura de el cuello de su amado y lo abrazaba ligeramente – y no quiero perderte, mi corazón no soportaría un golpe así, te amo- dijo mientras el abrazo se profundizaba y unas ligeras lagrimas surcaban su cara para depositarse en el cuello de su amado, la mente de leopold estaba hecha un caos por un lado seguía insistiendo que si kenny solo estaba jugando con el, era momento de romperle todo lo que se llamaba cara, por otro esas palabras fundieron casi toda su capa protectora sus manos luchaban para no rodear a su amado

Su corazón gritaba que se dejara llevar por el momento, a un así la razón triunfo sobre la lujuria, así consiguió la fuerza para preguntar algo que no lo dejaba amar a kenny, con todo su corazón, alma y ser feliz a su lado

- ¿Solo me quieres como tu juguete sexual no es así, di la verdad? Expreso mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza al lado de su cuerpo, kenny levanto lentamente su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su amado, cual parecía estar perdiendo todas las esperanzas rápidamente, tomo su cara entre sus manos, sintió un movimiento de renuencia a ese contacto pero el contacto visual ayudo a calmar a leopold, así que el movimiento siguió sus ojos estaban frente a frente, sus almas a el descubierto, de pronto sus labios se acercaron lentamente a los de su amado deteniéndose a unos escasos centímetros, los dos se quedaron así por un instante, butters sintió que otra vez sus labios se fundirían, su respiración se agito, pero si eso pasaba estaba seguro de que kenny solo lo quería para sexo, sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar cuando kenny dijo algo que lo dejo fuera de si

- Jamás me atrevería a usarte como un objeto sexual, esperare asta que tu estés listo para dar ese paso importante en la relación, quiero que tu seas el primero con el cual haga el amor – expreso al momento de abrazarlo profundamente y apoyar de nuevo su cabeza en sus hombros, butters estaba extasiado no sabia que hacer, ay tenia a el chico de sus sueños abrazado a el con todas sus fuerzas, su mente era un sin fin de ideas la razón seguía atacando con lo de ser solo un juguete sexual, pero rápidamente las palabras de kenny acabaron con los restos de esa idea si kenny solo lo quería para sexo, entonces por que estaba tan decidido a obtener su perdón, que acaso no podía conseguir otro par de piernas vírgenes mas fáciles de usar y sin tantas complicaciones, sus brazos lentamente se entrelazaron a su amado empezando a jugar con su cabello delicadamente, sus rostros se volvieron a cercar ligeramente, pero esta vez para fundirse en un beso profundo, así vieran podido estar todo el tiempo si el teléfono no viera sonado


End file.
